


Coffee Time

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Hannaxine, Polyamorous Characters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Three Little Words, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Back in the future once again, Nadine shares a special moment of privacy with Hannah, stoking the fires of their relationship.Alone, the couple eases their worries and reinforces the love they have for one another...with some hot chocolate on the side.





	Coffee Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to raunchyandpaunchy for betaing and for her lovely OC, Nadine Rielle. I'll say it a thousand times and it _still_ won't be old.

The air in New Toronto is chilly and crisp, informing its citizens that the winter season is here and with a vengeance. Dressed for comfort and warmth, people amble along the sidewalks as they shuffled their feet against the concrete, eager to get to their destinations. Even in a technologically advanced city, Mother Nature still seems to reign supreme.

However, nestled in a cozy café, Hannah and Nadine sit side-by-side – together and still in love. Despite the odd looks from a few of the other patrons, Nadine smiles in their direction, not really caring about their preconceived notions. The friendly Breton shows her warm disposition to the outgoing barista, providing a comforting feeling that offset the winter winds.

* * *

 

Enjoying their mugs of creamy hot chocolate, Nadine turns to Hannah with a radiating smile. “You weren’t joking when you said this world can be rather cold,” she says, happily licking the frothy cream from her lips. “It might not be as chilly as Winterhold, but it’s quite surprising.”

Hannah half-nods with a light giggle. It rings through Nadine’s ears, melodic, sweet, and enchanting. _Gods, I can listen to her laugh all day._ She watches with a smile as her interdimensional girlfriend brushes a strand of her curly locks away from her face.

“Aye, compared to back home, this city can be relentless,” Hannah says with a sigh. “But I’ve been here for a couple of years now. You get used to it. Barely.”

The two ladies share a quiet laugh.

“Are you okay?” Nadine says. “It’s been a while since we had a moment like this.”

A soft but sad smile curls across Hannah’s lips. “It has. Right now, it seems too…quiet. It’s like there’s someone planning something that…” She takes a peek across the café, watching for ‘inquisitive’ patrons in the bar. “…might be bad for the city.”

“You’re looking a bit nervous.”

Hannah nods with a frown. “I’m a wee bit anxious, but I…I don’t know. I guess I’m overthinking things.”

Holding her hands and warming it with Fire Magicka, Nadine kisses Hannah’s shoulder, resting her head on top of it. “That’s because you have a kind heart. I only wish there were others like you.”

With a soft smile, Hannah rubs her thumb on the back of Nadine’s hand. “It’s just that there are, you know? There are so many of us, but people hide it so well. I just want to know why we’re like this.”

“Like what?”

“Anomalies. Our powers can either hurt us, cripple us, or both if we overexert ourselves. But…it’s kinda hard not to,” Hannah says with a soft laugh.

“How come? Do you still want to be a hero?” Nadine says. A somewhat long silence causes her to worry as she caresses Hannah. “Do you wish for a normal life?”

“I still like being a hero, but…I don’t think I have an answer for that other question,” Hannah murmurs, “But I know that when I do, I think I’ll be ready to decide that for myself.”

Nadine smiles before her grin turns into a knowing smirk. “Well, I, for one, think that your worries are normal. Trust me.”

Hannah rubs Nadine’s shoulder. “Everything okay in Tamriel?”

“Aside from the duo of dunces Marcurio and Mikael, I’m alright. The Sanctum’s still taking care of me and even though I miss my family…” Nadine looks at Hannah with a glint in her eye. “I think I found a new one here.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling grand,” Hannah says.

“I am. But, you’re not, Hannah! I know you and I’ve been in this world for a while—”

“Oh, so you’re an expert on humans, are ye?” Hannah teases with a grin.

“So much more than that! I’m a Breton,” Nadine replies with an overly dramatic tone. Hannah giggles as she continues with a smile. “But I’ve seen you do things that are incredible. You and the rest of your friends are like a family, a cadre of heroes. You love this city! And no matter what happens, sweetie, I know that this city will love you back.” She kisses Hannah, prompting the latter to blush. “I know I do.”

Hannah beams happily, lifting Nadine’s chin softly. They stare into each other’s eyes as they take in each other’s joyful visage. The butterflies in their stomachs and the twinkle in their irises urge them to lean forward, sharing a sensuous, romantic kiss. Alone and nestled in the café, Hannah rubs Nadine’s cheek as the latter giggles, biting her lip.

“Are you weaving a spell on me, Nadine Rielle?” Hannah says.

The cheeky Breton smirks. “Why? Is it working?”

“Aye. I’m spellbound by you.”

Nadine laughs. “Oh, you. Romantic puns will get you everywhere with me, sweetie.”

“As long as I get to hear my Kitten purr, that’ll be class,” Hannah winks. “Hey, let’s say we leave here and bug our baby Axel some more, ‘kay? And hey, Nadine?”

Nadine nods. “Yes, my gorgeous sorceress?”

“I love you too,” Hannah says.

Nadine sees the fire inside of Hannah as it drives her to push forward, happy with the knowledge that they’ll protect each other. “And that’s all I could ever hope for.”

Hannah and Nadine share one last special kiss before they leave the warmth of the café. Holding hands, they smile, facing the bitter cold together.

“Whose turn is it to surprise Axel today?” Hannah says.

“We’ll do it together,” Nadine replies with an impish smile.

Hannah laughs, warming Nadine’s heart. “That’s why I love you, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback will be welcomed. <3
> 
> Later days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
